


Natural Seduction

by Allelo



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alex is a shapeshifter, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Vaginal Sex, 狗病毒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allelo/pseuds/Allelo
Summary: It's all about nature.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce





	Natural Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Aiden 人类，直男 ；Alex未知生物，非人，指代Alex的代词为‘它’
> 
> 背景： 虐二的故事从未发生，Alex自虐一结束后不久就处于休眠状态直到看门狗的故事线完结。

Mercer isn't a he，it's an IT.  
\----- General Randall 

Aiden站在落地窗前看着这座他钟情的城市，庞大的数据流在此构成他的战争沙盘，0与1的简单交替组合成他强大的工具。他用自己的天平衡量着这个世界的一切，在这里，没有什么能逃过他的眼睛，亦没有什么能逃脱他的制裁。然而狡狐的警惕从未松懈，恶毒的种子在光线不能触及的阴暗处滋生，必要之时他将去揭露，去杀戮，去保护。他不得不这样做，就像是刻入骨髓的本能，不可消除无法改变。在这个闪烁着电子微光的天际线下，这场属于他的游戏将无终无止永不完结。不过今天Aiden的心思可完全没在这夜景上，他在耐心地等待他的客人。他啜了一口威士忌，将手中的老式酒杯放回身后的桌子上，白色衬衫袖子被卷至臂弯露出肌肉分明的小臂。他极少穿的这样正式，无疑，这位神秘的来者值得司法制裁者的尊敬和忌惮。  
碧蓝的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着幽光，黑红色的光晕在它周身闪现，一个来自旧时代的传说，一场已经被世人遗忘的致命风暴的中心就这样悄无声息的降临在人类身后，当人类身边的人造光源斥退了它周围的黑与白之时，萦绕着它的阴郁情愫也随之遁去。  
“谢谢你的晚餐，Pearce， 我的朋友。”  
“不必客气。”  
它同人类并肩而立看着密歇根湖，他没有转头而是从窗户的倒影中打量它。它目光如炬，身姿挺拔，而它丰腴的胸部无疑搏得了他的注意力，它们无视地心引力高傲的耸起，这没什么好奇怪的，它本人也经常视重力为无物。  
“我应该学会拒绝诱惑，这很荒唐不是吗？”  
“难道做违背你本性的事会让你快乐？”  
Aiden闻言轻笑起来，他抬起它的下巴，直视那双半阂的银蓝色眼睛，  
“我很好奇病毒的本性是什么？”  
“大概是...不断感染宿主繁殖更多的病毒...... 你问这个干什么？”  
无视了它已经窘迫的神色和稍显愠怒的语气，他继续调侃道，  
“那你岂不是一直在抵抗你的本性，很难受吧？”   
“所以我才需要能让我‘快乐’的事情。”

它的指尖顺着身体流畅的曲线滑下落于腰际，黑色外套坠地的瞬间，点缀其上的暗红色花纹泛起火光，刹那后又化为一地灰烬。它褪落外皮露出肉欲的陷阱，人类引以为傲的自制力在顷刻间被击溃。无论“私法制裁者”如传言所说有多么理智冷酷，他终究不是台机器，对于眼前的肉体，妥协于感性成了必然。本能会驱使人类回避危险，然而当其所欲求的美好事物送至手中时，他们也很难去拒绝。  
“想来探索一下我的语言吗？改写生命的语言。”  
他把它推在落地窗上，一只手握住它柔软的胸，居高临下注视着眼前的人，平静之下隐伏着亟待发泄的欲火。  
“你是个危险的婊子。”  
“而这让你兴奋不是吗？”

人类低头粗暴地吻它，而它也毫不客气的把手伸进他的衬衫抚摸过结实的胸肌，慢慢滑下在他的胯间逗留。它隔着裤子摸他的性器，人类的喘息因情而沉重，眸色因欲而幽暗。在他用牙齿轻咬它的颈项间，它已经握住了那昂扬的事物。胶着在空气中欲望，扑腾在心间的悸动，这种渴求同生命本身一样古老难解。在原型体把那根粗硬的性器抵在自己柔软的腿间后，它发出一声颤抖的呻吟，接着那双冰川淡蓝的眼睛径直望向呼吸粗重的人类。它伸手揽住他的脖颈，桀骜危险的男人此刻也温驯地低下头，“我是不是比冰冷的机器简单的多，也比你的敌人更好对付。”人类没有原型体极为发达的感官能力，他的兴奋来自于眼前这直白强烈的刺激。他肆意妄为的揉弄起手里肉乎乎的屁股，用性器顶撞它双腿间柔软的穴口，在察觉到被他禁锢的身体越发柔软后更加志得意满，原始的狩猎者欲望得到满足，因兴奋而略微扩大的瞳孔贪婪扫视怀中不安扭动的“猎物”，窗外的人造光源散在它莹白的肌肤上模糊了它的轮廓。它的眼神依旧恍惚，只是碧蓝眼睛外围薄薄的肌肤再也无法掩饰其下奔淌的热烈血液，这为它冷峻的脸平添了几分若有若无的媚色。它好像从幻想海洋的泡沫中诞生却不局限于虚影，它不再停留于梦境，而是在他的触摸下变的真实。然而那潜在于思维最底处的意识除了让他陷于肉欲之苦外还给出了一个模糊的指示，即眼前的“人”只是一个虚伪表象。不过哪怕“它”突然暴露出其狰狞本貌，只要它向他展现的信号足够显明，他被触发的渴望也难以在短时间内消失，人类体内庞大且精密的生化体系无法做到及时止损。

他一直试图从它的三言两语间拼凑出它的真面目，可是他不能。他知道他一直在被它刻意疏离，他从未被允许走进它的心。可相比于浩渺如烟海的欲望，这些质疑和不满如同一粒沙尘沉浮了几次之后就彻底淹没在了欲海之下。他低头看着这个能让他混淆梦境与现实的生灵，深厚的欲念中沉淀着三分敬畏，“我从没见过哪个女人像你......”  
病毒并没有觉得自己受到了冒犯反而被逗笑，它回答的声音虽慵懒寡淡却字字清晰鲜明。 “你知道我根本不是一个女人，我连一个人类都不是，你抱在怀里的不是血肉，而是你能想象到的最黑暗的东西。”“不，你是我的欲，你并不坏。”这句话似乎愉悦到了Alex，它发出低沉的哼声结尾带着笑意, 听起来像是一个吸多了大麻的混球。“哦？你是怎么知道的？”“我知道任何事。“他轻快的回答，接着他咬住它的耳垂，低语，“你是我的，我要在这个城市的注视下占有你。” 他抱起它把它放在地毯上分开双腿，有力的舌头毫无迟疑地舔上那处隐蔽。他吻开阴唇用舌头挤进细缝浅浅抽插，在狭窄的甬道湿润后又热不减地向上吻，粗糙的舌面压过敏感的阴核，人类无视了它欲拒还迎的挣扎继续挑逗着这个只为性而存在的娇小器官。病毒母体闭起双眼轻声呻吟，从它身体里不断流出的润滑液很快就将整个私处弄的湿淋淋的。人类高挺的鼻子上还沾着些透明的液体，他笑看看向它，然后松开手任它完全滑落在柔软的地毯上。它毫不遮掩的为他敞开双腿，白皙的腿根处已被欲望染上几抹绯色。  
一向谨慎的原型体很少在芝加哥现身，更别说主动投怀送抱，而他是个懂得充分利用机会的人，“知道什么叫‘前戏’吗？”Alex有些生气，它都这个姿势准备好了，而这个人类还不快履行他该做的事情反而有闲心说废话，“Pearce，你哪里来的这么多事啊？”他完全不在意它的苛责，眯起锐利的眼睛饶有兴趣地打量它，“我的意思是，为什么不换个方式玩一玩？你应该学会享受人类的性爱，而不是只会寻求让我插进去干你的刺激。”他露骨的话让它的脸红了，他压在它身上低低地笑，它可以感受到他胸腔的震动。他爱抚起它胸前那对丰盈的乳房，把它们抓起再放下，看着白嫩的乳肉从指缝间溢出，毫不夸张的说他能这样玩弄它们一整晚。恍惚间它温热的呼吸拂过他的脸旁，他的心被握紧了一下，身下的“它”也是个和他一样复杂的生命，可它却不会被承认，因为它是一个无法不令人痛恨的错误。本该是任人利用的工具，却阴差阳错穿上‘人类’的外衣，有自我意识的它怎会甘愿被奴役，可是对于某些人类来说，未知的即是恐惧，无法掌控的应被摧毁，这也是多年后黑色守望以及多方势力仍没有放弃追捕它的原因，除此之外他们还觊觎它被销毁前剩下的研究价值以便物尽其用。

他曾无数次见过这类人，也正是因为这类人的存在让他曾犯下的错误无可挽回，深深地伤害了他爱的人，也让他成为了如今的“司法制裁者”。他的手与它胸前白嫩的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，他看着自己粗糙带着薄茧的手，这是生活留给他的纪念。他的父亲在他很小的时候就教会他用枪，他从不逆来顺受，在威胁面前从不退缩，他会让那些把枪口对准他的人后悔来到这个世界上。而变成这样的人，他从不后悔，他甚至是自豪的，因为只有这样才能保护好他的家人和他珍惜的东西，他对此深信不疑。他把脸埋进它丰满柔软的乳房里，用牙齿轻咬含在嘴里的乳肉。病毒没有抗拒，它抱着他，手指抚摸着他宽阔的后背，那温和的眼神更是会让所有人都无法相信，它曾是一个无情的杀戮机器，一个吃人不眨眼的怪物。  
他将它的胸口舔的湿漉漉的，然后骑跨上它。在他的阴茎滑过它胸前细腻的皮肤时它瑟缩了一下，它大致猜到他想要什么。他的双手抓住它的乳房，不过他改变主意转而抓住它的手，“你愿意帮我吗？”它点了点头，在他的指导下它推起自己的双乳包裹住他坚硬的勃起。他粗壮的性器就在它跳动的心脏上面，这种陌生的感觉让它疑惑地睁大眼睛看着他，这景象不可避免地燃起他的欲火，他开始不间断的抽插，它的整个上身都随着他剧烈的动作晃动，而它依然听话的紧紧压着它的乳房。原本形状漂亮、圆润饱满的胸部被人类无情的操弄摩擦的发红变形。人类发泄过欲望后也并不打算放过他，他把溢出的前液用龟头涂抹在它的唇上，它发出小动物一样的的呜咽声，在他的注视下舔舐唇边的液体，又把沾在胸前的用手抹匀，湛蓝的眼睛依旧那么单纯诱人。他看着这个已经沉溺在自我世界的生灵，粗鲁地抓住它的手腕，“你的样子像极了一个婊子，一只摇着胖屁股等着被下种的母狗。告诉我小怪物，你是生来就如此淫荡吗？”原型体呆住了，但是十几秒后它笑了起来。“是啊，我确实生来就是如此。”它表情迷乱，眼里却闪烁着掠食者般的光芒，“我知道你享受我在你床上的淫荡，你迫不及待的想把你的棍子插进我的身体，把精液灌满我的肚子。是不是，人类？为什么在你们的社会，性、禁语和暴力总是如影随形？”

它吸收记忆时展现在它眼前的往往都是些不堪的回忆，人类用几千年文明编织的衣服去遮掩百万年造化遗留的印记不过狂犬吠日。

“你的蠢脑子是不是已经无法思考了？你血管里的理智不多了，只有睾酮。”它突然狠戾的吼道，而回应它的则是盘踞在意识阶梯最底层的野兽睁开了祂鄙陋的双眼。它看见过那潜藏的野兽，在纽约，在莫斯科...... 祂，无处不在。而每当有事物阻隘祂那狭窄破烂的需求时，祂必张开血盆大口吞噬一切。它痛恨祂的冷酷，唾弃祂的自私，却也惧怕祂。它曾想创造一个没有那只野兽的新世界，它相信在那个世界里，征战、疾病、恐惧、死亡都将随祂而去。也许在某个时间线，顽固的它真的与这只最终把它逼疯的洪荒野兽斗到了死，然而曾经的豪言壮志已随漫长岁月淡去，六年的避世留给它的不只有无尽的孤独，还有褪去了稚气的思维能力......

一双温暖宽厚的手掌覆住它光裸的后背把它搂进怀里，它睁大了眼睛，瞬间哑声。它的癫狂和怒火也在那一刻破碎，而那压抑其上的情绪如雪崩般倾泻而下。它不清楚最后击垮它的是眼前这个男人的温柔，是它对自己迷朦未来的担忧，还是过去它承受的那些伤痛和背叛。它双臂搂住他的脖子，喘息伴随着略带哭腔的呻吟。Aiden知道这并不是它求欢时的娇嗔，而是万般无奈之下向他寻求解脱的哀诉。片刻后，它撅起微胖的唇笑了起来，然后它轻声问道，“我是一个很坏...很坏的病毒，如果我要毁灭你的世界，你会怎么办？”  
“我会惩罚你，我的小怪物，我会让你只能躺在我的身下呻吟，哭喊着求我不要离开，然后你就不能去毁灭世界了。”他把它压倒在地毯上，一根手指探入紧窄的穴口，指腹抚摸阴道上壁，他细细感受着不同的触感，在路过一处时按压下去。它呻吟出声小幅度曳动臀部，得到了回应后他同时用另一只手在它的外阴处施加压力。他极富技巧的挑逗让它很快动情，可他却在关键时刻停止了爱抚，在它不满地哽咽并平静下来后他又故技重施。压蓄的欲望让它的眉头皱成一团，在他看向它时，它把脸扭向一边拒绝同他对视。Aiden轻笑，他并起两根手指在它柔嫩的里面缓缓抽插，另一只手转而揉捏起神经密布的阴核。人类下手重的似在惩罚它方才的怠慢，它很快就招架不住，积累的欲望转化为绵长而强烈的快感，大量清澈的液体从狭窄的穴道中流出。它挣扎着翻过身子蜷起自己，企图以一个保护性的姿态等待高潮的结束。不过人类并没有太多耐心，他强行分开它夹紧的双腿，直接抵进了还在收缩的穴道。这并不是他们之间的第一次，可当他捅进它的身体时，它还是不由得屏住了呼吸。坚硬的性器撑开阴道的每一道皱壁，它的内在随着他的进入而改变形状。人类也在尽情的享受这一过程，它扭动的肉体是对他的诱惑，难耐的呻吟是对他暧昧的邀请。

“放松，宝贝，放轻松。”   
Aiden低头亲吻它的额头，他低哑的声音很令人安心，然而Alex咬紧下唇的牙齿并没有松开。它从出生起就时刻绷紧着神经，这虽然对它的精神状况造成了不小的影响，但是却帮助它安稳的活到了今天。而现在，这个人类居然在要求它去放松自己，这似乎比做一个没什么思想的武器要难，可是值得去尝试不是吗。它用力揉了揉眼睛，恍惚间它忘记了自己是谁又在哪，感觉到的只有不断没入身体的性器。Aiden没有仰仗阴茎的坚硬一插到底，而是帮助它打开身体并留给它足够的时间去适应。他知道这个传奇般的生物心甘情愿的为他敞开双腿，用最脆弱的姿态面对他是对他的肯定和信任，他并不想伤到它。在经历那场变故之后，他成熟了很多。他永远会记得雨幕中，黑伞下，妹妹疲惫的脸和她无奈的劝说，也是那时他才开始质疑起他所言的“保护”。只是事过境迁，现在他才觉得自己终于有资格能承担起保护一词的真正重量，这个终日与枪械为伴的男人此刻眼里柔如一泓碧波。他想让Alex知道他是个可以仰赖的人，在任何一个方面。

他的气息笼罩着它，硕大的阴茎深深地充盈在它的身体里，深邃的翠绿色眼眸注视着它，他似乎只是插在它的身体里不动就能让它高潮。Aiden听到它低靡的声音在轻轻呼唤他。被需要，被依赖的感觉... 他有些麻木的心已经记不起上次有这种感觉是在什么时候了。精神和生理需求同时得到满足，他突然意识到原来一个人的幸福能来的如此简单，简单到他需要怀疑自己的情感是否真实。  
他操起它，而它的反馈也异常强烈。它没有被人类道德及文化的繁文缛节所束缚，所以它呈现在床上的往往都是直接来自于动物性那不加掩饰的，赤裸裸的肉欲。他们沉溺于性交的美妙，不知餍足的抚摸彼此的身体。半晌后，人类停下了动作，他用小臂撑起上身，轻抚它的黑发。它把手掌贴在他的胸膛上然后慢慢下移，指尖滑过他的腰际，胯间，阴茎，在到他们紧紧相连的私处。暧昧的氛围在目光交汇的一刻达到顶峰，Aiden扯过它的手腕压在它头顶两侧，接着吻住它的唇。他借由这个带有攻击性的吻来宣示对它不容置疑的占有，而它热烈的回应是默许。随后人类调整了一下姿势，再次重复起有力的交媾动作。席卷全身的快感无法不令它折服，它昂起头露出喉咙，呻吟从微启的唇间溢出。

昏暗中，那双锐利的眼眸把这美好尽收眼底。

它近乎连绵不断的高潮让湿热的穴道不受控制的拼命收缩夹紧粗硕的阴茎，这也一直刺激着人类的神经，为它换来更加凶猛的抽插，它疯狂又愚蠢的本能竭力为它钟情的人类营造世间的一切美妙。意识恍惚之际，它听到他在耳畔的低语，“宝贝，你独一无二的身体比任何一个人类都美丽且热烈。”如果那抹淡蓝是理性和智慧，那片猩红便是忠于本能的欲望。它，原始简单的纯真欲望粉饰以高级哺乳动物的复杂情感。在这个世界，它又怎能抵抗本性。  
他的阴茎一点点退出它的身体，由于长时间被操干它的腿还难以合拢，这使得它最为隐秘的部位暴露在人类的视线中。他立刻凑了过去，揉弄起两瓣软若无物的阴唇，轻轻把它们分开便能看见被他凌虐到艳红的穴口。他想如果能看到他白色的精液从它柔软的里面缓缓流出来就更诱人了，可惜，他还并不想射的这么早。他把它修长的腿搭在他的肩膀上，抓住它的臀部抬高下身。他选择这个姿势是为了方便刺激它的身体，而这也确实达到了他预期的效果。病毒沉溺于肉体的快乐，它闭着双眼，顺从地随着他的动作晃动身体。可它的乖顺却让他渐渐失控，他不再有所保留，而是试图整根插进在明知它会痛的前提下。原因很简单因为当他这样做时他会有种异常强烈的快感，尤其当“它”看起来如此不可触碰。Alex睁开迷离的蓝眼睛看着它的床伴，它的体魄没有Aiden 健壮，骨骼也不似他那般高大。不过它的威严并不应以人类的标准来展现，大部分人都没能注意到它眼中无意间流露出的傲慢和不屑。  
虽然人类的本能不懂得它的危险，但是它的本能却懂得什么样的人类是危险的。它一只手抓着身下的绒毯，而压在毯子下的另一只手已经悄然特化成利爪。这双爪子带走的生命数不胜数，挥舞撕碎的肌肉记忆是如此鲜明以至于需要它去刻意压制，不过它此时的出现完全是无意而为。它看着它的利爪，即使它的屁股被他抓的难受，下身也被插的很疼，它也没有制止他堪称施暴一般的行为。它任凭被性欲冲昏头的人类粗鲁地把它翻过去摆成小犬一样的跪姿。他忽视了它痛苦的哭腔，再次插进它的身体。它用破碎的声音叫喊，起伏跌宕于欲海，敏感的身体近乎完全脱力可它依然奋力睁开眼，拉着他的手覆住它的胸，这感觉，是极乐还是痛苦......  
下坠感，就像...它再一次从高楼坠落，周围的景象迅速远去，现实世界逐渐模糊，各种它记得的和早已被遗忘的记忆纷至沓来，再然后这些鲜活的记忆被撕碎，它重重跌落在地，而祂再次出现在它身边。“你对此满意吗？”双眸明亮的野兽没有回答，反而眯起狐狸似的眼睛打起盹来，在它眼中这个堪称“奇迹”的生命同草芥尘螨毫无区别。“你带给我生命，却看着我挣扎，自生自灭。”它声音嘶哑，言语之间却无怨恨。意象中的野兽目睹了它自一场病毒的淫乱狂欢中诞生，作为化学极致侵入人体，出乎意料的是病毒的基因完美复刻、改变了宿主的遗传物质。新的细胞不断取代旧的细胞，它的能力也在日益增强，三周后，“它”借由核爆获得完全的新生。也许冥冥之中演化之手已将它推上了一个前所未有的高度，回首过去一道不可预逾越的高墙将它与世孤立，而当它遥望前方却是一片从未有生命踏足过的寂静之地。“What do you want from me？”野兽顿住了，祂张开血嘴，锐利的眼睛逐渐逼近，向它扑来的巨爪似要撕裂它的胸膛。  
下一刻，它被汹涌的快感拉回现实。人类粗长坚硬的性器一刻不停地进出它的身体，他一只手粗暴地蹂躏它已经过分充血的阴核逼迫它发出让他兴奋的叫声，另一只手肆意的抓握它的胸，他贪婪无度的享受它的身体能带给他的每一丝快乐。方才的幻象本就令它脆弱不堪，敏感的身体又要承受性交带来的的强烈反应，它好似要消失在这难以禁受的情感里，这个念头令它颤栗。它的唇角有水珠滑落，是泪水吗？它咬紧下唇，睁大眼睛，好像这样就不会再有水从眼中汇聚。它和这个人类并不熟，更别说信任，如果他有能伤害它的武器，如果他想把它卖给它的敌人换取他们最爱的金钱和权力...   
它不应该靠近人类的，同处于食物链顶端的两者生来就该是拼个你死我活的仇敌。它应该憎恨他们，它应该杀光他们，而不是在这个人类的身下承欢，暴露给他它最无力的一面。它明知这很危险，愚蠢，可是它却无法控制自己的本能，它无法不沉溺于这个人类给予的一切，一次，又一次......

这是一个警告，或是一个对它曾企图僭越的惩罚。拥有凌驾于其它生命之上的能力让它逐渐自负，让它以为它有能力颠覆祂的世界，也让它忘记了长期自诩为食物链顶端的它本身也亦为食物链一环。

Aiden并不在乎身下的它是神，是怪物，还是人。它是一个只属于他的婊子，拥有着一个完美的可以让他发泄他心中如烈火般灼热欲望的身体，它的地位无比神圣却也下贱。他退到一半再狠狠没入那温暖紧致的穴道，直到他顶到了最深处那个还没有掌心大的器官，  
“不，Aiden，Aiden，不要...”  
它现在沾染着哭腔的声音除了让人类更加热血沸腾外毫无意义。而它不断剧烈收缩拥抱入侵者的穴道和它自己分泌的沾了它一屁股的润滑液更是对它这个造物主的无情嘲讽。Aiden 知道这次他太过了，他早已踏过了原型体设下的界限。可是他却不能停下来，他受到了某种针对他本源的蛊惑，而这蛊惑正来自突然出现在他身边的它。是它邀请他来与它一同品尝这被欲望浇灌出的甜蜜禁果，然后却无可抗拒的慢慢沉沦，最后皆跨过底线。它会后悔吗？Aiden 并不知道。他只是模糊地意识到当他们第一次亲吻，疯狂地扯下对方的衣服，迫不及待的将性器抵在一起时就再难以把对方从彼此的生活中撕除。他的阴茎着迷般的摩擦那娇嫩的温床，他总能在宫口闭合前再次迅猛地插进去，这时宫颈会牢牢吻住阴茎的前端，狭窄的穴道紧紧包裹住粗壮的柱身。最后，人类抱紧它低吼着将浓稠的精液射进了它尚还稚嫩的子宫。  
它从恍惚中清醒，打了个呵气，餍足的轻哼几声，那些射在身体里的精液还没有被完全吸收。它捂着小腹翻滚到Aiden身旁，它知道该怎样彻底攻占人类的脑子。它先是吻住他的薄唇，在得到了他的全部注意力后在他的身前伏下。这着实惊讶到了人类，他甚至都没敢想过高傲的它会主动为他做这种事情。在它湿软的舌头舔上他阴茎的一刻，复杂的情绪翻涌上来，强势的人类不得不承认他好像已经被它征服，但是Aiden知道他们之间的博弈并无胜者。它闭上眼睛把脸颊贴在他即使在疲软状态下尺寸也足以让任何人羡慕的性器上。费洛蒙，精液，和它自己的味道。它从不把人类放在眼里，但是它却从不吝惜承认Aiden对他的诱惑力，它的身体会为他流水，这也是它始料未及的。它握着他的阴茎，看着这根深色的柱体再次变大变硬，被欲望充实。它在上面留下又湿又长的吻，在它舔够了整个柱身后，它深情地亲吻起饱满的顶端。它把它含在嘴里，舌尖舔过龟头与柱身间连的细带，它来回舔弄这块极其敏感的皮肤并不时轻轻吹气。他低沉沙哑的呻吟让它不自觉的夹紧双腿抬高臀部，而这对于一直注视着它的人类来说又是不小的刺激。也许潜意识里，他们已经把彼此同性，快感，依恋等词汇联系在了一起并在此基础上形成了一段“亲密”的联系。不过人类和它，这确实很荒唐。很快机械性的动作不能再给予它更多的刺激，它尝试深喉，可它错估了难度。它做不到，但是它又不想放弃，然后它僵住了。Aiden显然无法容忍，他抽出阴茎，扶住它的头，看着它噙着泪水的浅色眼睛，找准角度插进它的嘴里。他进入的很深，在抽插了一会后抵着它的喉咙把精液灌了下去。  
它的嘴里甚至每次呼吸间都是他的味道，不过它并不介意。它咂了咂嘴巴，爬到人类的怀里舒服地靠在那，它不理解这样的意义，只是单纯占据这个它认为”温暖“的位置。Aiden惊喜的抱住它，也是在那一刻，他忽然担心他会失去它。也许他不应该如此患得患失，可他再清楚不过他担忧的理由。人类，他的同类，无法容忍它的存在。但是他更无法容忍他珍爱的东西被伤害，触他逆鳞的人都付出了代价。  
他们一同看着窗外静谧的密歇根湖。他握住它的手和它掌心相对，Alex知道这是一个表示亲密的举动，然而当它闭起眼睛去感受它想象中的温暖时，它的心却静悄悄的毫无波澜。在那些让它兴奋的刺激消失后，这种过分的平静更加无法忍受。凭什么，它不甘心的再次闭眼去寻求属于它的慰藉，可是胸腔依旧空荡荡的。强烈的失落感几近让它的情绪在睁眼的瞬间尽数崩溃，它不懂为什么会这样，它明明比人类更高级... 它应该感觉到，它应该“快乐”......  
它木纳地盯着他们握在一起的手，而Aiden还在望着窗外。

我的朋友，孤独吗？  
身陷在这个愚蠢的世界里，被赋予掌控一切的权力，但仿佛在世界诞生之初，他们的命运早已被写好，如同编入计算机的程序，隐藏于细胞里的基因，尘埃落定，一切只待表达。

多年来他过着不凡却又略显单调的日子，而Alex的出现打破了平衡。在芝加哥最寒冷的夜晚，当他被梦境惊醒看着身边冰冷的床铺，他也曾渴望过能有个人陪伴在他左右。那个人不需要时时刻刻在他身边，只要他知道有这样一个人就好。他一只手在它细腻的肌肤上游移，而另一只手伸向了它的腿间，和它做爱无疑是比吸毒还令人上瘾的。  
“你为什愿意这么做？”   
“这重要吗？”   
身体的敏感部位被触碰挤压给它而来的是难以言表的快乐和满足，它闭着眼睛靠在身后健壮的躯体上甜腻的呻吟，这时候它才想起，它的心早就死了，在Karen背叛他的那一刻，在Autumn举枪射杀他的那一刻…

它曾经甘愿放弃真正的自己像个普通人一样去爱，可换来的却是击穿身体的子弹，它的命在它爱的人眼里远没有钞票重要。它被人类伤害过太多次，可是即使遍体鳞伤，也依然会被情与爱吸引。仅仅是因为它可悲的本能而已。

It's all about nature.

它抓住人类的手因肉体的极度欢愉而颤抖，鲜红的光芒自指尖滑过。这身体是个诅咒，它不知它是如何一步步沦落至此的，也不知它又如何才能从内心的永恒荒芜中解脱。

一日清晨，在长期沉寂后重返人类聚落的原型体化做一只雀形黑鸟立于枝头。这个光怪陆离的世界于七年前已大不相同。电子屏幕触目皆是，闪烁着红光的摄像头隐藏在各个街角,霓虹招牌四处放光，一种只有屏幕的手机似乎成了每个人都离不开的附件。而这座崩坏的城市下还隐藏着一个绚丽多彩的虚拟世界。它似乎已与这个世界格格不入，就在它不知何处落眼时， 一个人类进入了它的视野。空气中弥漫着咖啡的味道，男人坐在早餐店外，他似乎并不想被注意到，可是Alex的直觉告诉它，它应该为他驻留片刻。过了一会，人类似乎想缓解一下压力过大的颈椎，他抬起头而这也让他与不远处树枝上的黑鸟对视了。他有一双明亮的眼睛...... 它慌忙扑扇翅膀向后跳了两下，人类竟笑了起来，他撕下一块盘中的松饼扔给它。Alex就是在这一天发现了私法制裁者的秘密，它看见他冲进巷子暴力地放倒抢劫犯，也看到了他在玩起手机上的游戏时傻笑的像个孩子...... 而事务繁忙的司法制裁者根本没有注意到有只小鸟正歪着头观察他，而这只毫不起眼的黑鸟正是这个星球上除了人类之外唯一拥有极高智慧的生灵。这是它和人类故事的开始。

它从没想过利用他做什么，它只想让他带着爱意抚摸它的身体，让它快乐仅此而已。可是Aiden不懂它想法的单纯，早已习惯了社会的复杂的他深信科幻作家写下的“这个世界上没有免费的午餐”，所以当它主动取悦他并给予他无可比拟的性爱时他迷茫了，它从来没有向他索要过报酬。“如果你需要什么可以告诉我，我会为你做到。”它看着Aiden，企图从他清澈的双眼中找到敷衍，可那双眼睛直直与它对视，反而让它觉得心虚。要知道它被称为杀手，怪物，致命原型体并非徒有其名，他不曾了解过它的秉性，他也不曾知道它杀人无数。他只知道它的肉体是甜蜜诱人的，它对他是温和友好的，而他不知它的怒火和空乏是要用血肉去平息去填满的。而当他知道了有关它的一切真相时，他看向它时眼中那不会说谎的明亮色彩就会消失。它不愿看到那一刻发生。  
对于Aiden来说，他不知道只是因为他不愿相信怀中精美如玩具的生命是个天生的无情杀器，那张俊俏脸早已不再会为情而流泪，不再为爱而欢笑。而Alex却以为他能瞒得过无所不知的黑客是因为它的老对头黑色守望。六年过去了，这支精锐部队一面抓捕它，一面却为了安抚民心彻底否认它的存在并宣布黑光病毒所有亚株均被消灭，所有有关病毒的资料被设为国家机密，关于它的真相也成为了尘封的过去被压在那无数谎言和骗局之下永不见天日。不过他们的欺瞒反倒为它省了不少心，它在外边留下的烂摊子总有人帮它收。可是Dedsec，这个小小的组织居然能推测出它的存在并向被蒙蔽的底层民众发出警告。他们躲在那隐蔽的电子丛林中，那是它从未触及过的领域，不过终究是一个没有什么武装力量的黑客组织罢了，还并不能够被它称之为“敌人”，它对这个组织的兴趣也仅仅是出于好奇而已。然而对于Blume这种实力雄厚的财团，如果真如传言所说与政府暗地合作进行了那些实验... 这并不好，显然某些人已经忘记了过去犯下的罪孽......

它含糊地呜咽一声瘫软在身后人的怀里，它的下身又被刺激的开始流水，回头看向正沉浸在某种不知名兴奋中的人类。  
“混蛋，你还能不能停下。”  
“你喜欢这个不是吗？”  
它温和地注视着他，然后移开视线像是想起了什么事情一副欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么？”  
“我有件事情一直想问你，但我又不知是否合适。”  
“当然了，什么事？”  
“上次我来的时候看到你的桌子上摆着一个小女孩的照片，那个女孩是你的女儿吗？”  
Aiden沉默了一会后回答道，  
“不，我并没有结过婚，她是我的外甥女，...她是因我而死的。”  
它察觉到了他的情绪变化，慌忙解释，  
“我很抱歉，我...”  
“没关系，过去的事情无法改变，我已经能放下过去向前看了。”

又是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，Alex知道人类一直在盯着它的脸看，然而孤高的它没有注意到那翠绿瞳孔里潜藏的危险和莫测。骄傲自满，这是他们都有的毛病，然而与它相比身为人类的Aiden似乎更能意识到这个缺点以及它的危害，  
“也许我们应该向彼此坦明一些...过去...”  
它明白他在向它寻求一段更进一步的关系，这令它恐慌。  
“为什么？难道你不喜欢现在这样？”  
它不堪的过去就像Aiden所说“无法改变”。它不能冒险，更不想看着自己用肉体换来的短暂怀抱和爱意就此烟消云散，万幸的是人类没有坚持下去。

爱是什么，难道不是朝诞暮逝的蜉蝣，是夜开晨败的昙花吗？  
他们同样渴求爱，但是却都不懂得如何维持一段感情。

怀中的温度是如此的温暖且令人安心，当他抱起昏昏欲睡的它准备回床睡觉时，他无意间扫到了桌子上剩下的那杯威士忌。风城的冬天即将来临，仅靠烈酒似乎已不足以再为他抵御即将到来的漫长严寒。

黑暗的卧室内，Alex静静地听着身旁的人均匀的呼吸声，在知道他已经沉沉睡去后便起身离开他的怀抱。它小心地用枕头取代了它的位置，在听到床上的人轻声呢喃它名字的时候，它惊喜地回头脸上是从未有过的温柔，但是很快再次恢复了面无表情的凝滞。它踱步回窗边，地上那滩无知无感的黑色物质受到召唤流动而来，它缓慢攀附上它赤裸的身体，片刻后不死神鸟再次从它背后张开血翼刺破混沌。它在窗前伫立了一会后，隐入了芝城无尽夜色。

床上的人猛然睁开了碧绿的眼睛，褪去了情欲的双眸此刻是如此的锐利和深邃。他不动声色地将怀里的枕头放回原位，视线移至窗外.....

“我确实不够了解你，Zeus，但是你也从不曾知晓我。”

Fin.


End file.
